<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First time sober by Bearonamountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324032">First time sober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain'>Bearonamountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M] First time sober [Script offer] CW: [Alcoholism] [Recovering alcoholic] [Fear of relapse] [Support from a friend] [Pouring out a bottle together] [Kissing] [First time sober] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Riding] [Missionary] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First time sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] First time sober [Script offer] CW: [Alcoholism] [Recovering alcoholic] [Fear of relapse] [Support from a friend] [Pouring out a bottle together] [Kissing] [First time sober] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Riding] [Missionary] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow]</p><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>This script deals with some serious, real life shit that ruins people’s lives, so if a script about a recovering alcoholic in fear of relapsing is triggering in any way, please consider the tags before you read it. It also deals with the reality of only having had sexual encounters while intoxicated, and the fear and vulnerability that can come with having sex sober for the first time.</p><p>This is a fantasy by, of and for adults (18+). This script may not be used outside gwa or other subreddits listed as friends of gwa. It may not be used for any commercial purpose. If you want to fill it, feel free to tweak it to your liking. I greatly appreciate the feedback I get, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.</p><p>Free, fluffy bear hugs to anyone in need of them.<br/>Bear</p><p>The script.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________</p><p>[In your apartment, late at night. It’s dark and silent. Optional Sfx of a fan, a fridge, or passing cars in the background. You’re curled up on your couch, sitting in something that resembles a fetal position. You just had a breakdown, and now you’re trying to calm down]</p><p>[Shaking, on edge, trying to calm down] Ok… Ok… control your breath… you’re fine… you’re at ease… it’s going to be ok… and you don’t believe in any of that shit… but that’s ok too… just acknowledge it… and move on in your mind… </p><p>[irritated with yourself] And keep your fucking eyes closed, you piece of… pure… calmness and bliss… [Laughing cynically].</p><p>[There’s a knock on the door. You get up and walk towards it, slowly] Just don’t fuck this up by being you, like you always do.</p><p>[Heavy sigh]</p><p>[You open the door and try to be cheerful] Oh hi! How… was your midnight train ride here? [nervous laugh]</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Sincere and worried] You’re right… [sigh] I should have known that you would see through my act.</p><p>Yeah, I feel like shit, and that’s probably how I look too, huh?</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Nervous] I’m sorry, I’m making you wait by the door like some… somebody who’s just had a really crappy day, yeah.</p><p>Come in.</p><p>[Door shuts] Let me take care of your coat.</p><p>I have water, milk, orange juice, coffee and tea. Want anything?</p><p>Yeah, just water. Let’s do that.</p><p>[You pour two glasses of water, and the two of you sit down together].</p><p>[Slightly passively aggressive] Good thing I planned on this and moved my water bottle over here already, so I won’t have to go near… *that*…</p><p>[Uncomfortable silence]</p><p>Yeah…</p><p>[Serious] No one told me that the urge to… fall back into it… would come like this.</p><p>They all talked about something that would build up slowly, something that we could just stay away from if we took it “one day at a time”.</p><p>Not something that… just appears out of nowhere.</p><p>I still remember yesterday like, well, you know, the song.</p><p>And even today it all started so slowly and seemed so innocent.</p><p>[Increasingly bitter] Just one hang-up at work… then one joke about partying like you want to die from alcohol poisoning… then one question about *everyone’s* favorite fucking IPA, and one dinner where I was *supposed* to be the sensible one at the table.</p><p>That’s seriously all it took.</p><p>That, and the *two* liquor stores I pass by every single day from work.</p><p>[Resigned laugh] You know, I managed to pass the first one with all my willpower… and just when I had walked past it, I just knew that I had *nothing* left to give.</p><p>So, I went into the second store and… got reunited with my old friend [Sarcastic laugh].</p><p>It felt robotic, rehearsed… like my hands could find my old favorite brand on their own.</p><p>Just… thank *god* that I always have a few more blocks to walk before I’m home.</p><p>I hadn’t recovered enough to not open it.</p><p>[Sigh] And fuck, that aroma was like… hell disguised as heaven.</p><p>[Shaking] And I got a glass out and I remembered the exact sound of the liquid pouring out of that narrow bottleneck…</p><p>Those intervals… those patient intervals of anticipation.</p><p>I don’t want to know what had happened if the tears hadn’t come before I’d had time to swig it down… </p><p>Or if I hadn’t had my phone on me… </p><p>Or it you hadn’t picked up before that little power that I had regained was lost again…</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Sarcastic] And so, here I am, in this corner of my couch, where I’ve been sitting ever since, trying to do exercises that just seem to make me feel *even* more like shit.</p><p>Anyway, how’s your fucking life? [You burst out laughing]</p><p>I’m sorry, I just had to… </p><p>If I’m *only* serious, I won’t make it through this.</p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>You know something else that people don’t get?</p><p>They all think that the real pain is in the hangovers, the anxiety, those mornings after, when I started my day by puking into the sink before having six aspirins.</p><p>But all of that is *nothing* compared to…</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Sad] I’ve never been in love in my life, except once.</p><p>And that love is the one thing I *can’t* talk about…</p><p>But when I think of that word, you know… “Alcoholism”… that’s where the real pain is.</p><p>It’s in that very first feeling of cracking open a bottle, of hearing the foam building and slowly sinking, of that fucking delicious nausea that comes with the smell…</p><p>It’s in the first little gulps, in that slight sting of the sparkles against my palate, in the sense of fullness in my whole mouth, in the chilling of the tongue and gums, in the bitter taste, and all of those sweet, bready nuances that come after it, one after the other…</p><p>[Sigh] And it’s in that first rush, traveling with my blood through my whole body, back up to my brain, that makes me feel… untouchable, invincible… and so fucking sexy, and wanted by this whole world.</p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>[Softly] it’s in the way that I once went right out to my balcony, alone, while everyone was having dinner or whatever, and I shouted my lungs out just to force this building to be aware of my existence, and of the fact that “this girl was *going places*!” [laughing lovingly].</p><p>[Softly] It’s in the way my cute neighbor looked up at me through the window, like he’d just woken up, and how I just [giggle] flashed my tits at him, leaving him fucking speechless!</p><p>And how I threw my empty bottle right down into the sandbox in the courtyard, and how I didn’t give a fuck about looking down to see if any kids were still playing.</p><p>That sense of freedom, of not having to follow any rules, any norms, of just being caught in this bubble of impulsiveness, like…</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Yeah… the real pain is in the fact that this thing, this glass containing pure fucking poison *is* the only love I’ve had to speak off.</p><p>*That* is worse than my father wanting nothing to do with me.</p><p>Fuck…</p><p>I don’t have any more jokes.</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>What do *you* do when memories like these catch up with you?</p><p>Like, do you have some way of your own to turn them down?</p><p>[Laughing] Really?</p><p>Can I see you do it?</p><p>[Laughing hysterically] Ah, that was brilliant!</p><p>That must be the stupidest dance move I know! </p><p>God, you know how to *own* being bad at dancing!</p><p>Were you serious?</p><p>*Really*?</p><p>You know…</p><p>I think you’re right.</p><p>I’ve only felt like I’ve had the power to be ridiculous when I was drunk.</p><p>Like, the sober me just can’t do things like that.</p><p>Yeah… yet. </p><p>You’re right.</p><p>[Teasing] Wait, are you saying that the solution is for me to show you my tits? You wish, young man! [Laughing]</p><p>Ok…</p><p>I think I’m ready.</p><p>Will you get up and follow me to the table?</p><p>[You get up and walk to the table]</p><p>How about if you grab the glass and I’ll grab the bottle…</p><p>Then we’ll bring it all to the sink [footsteps]…</p><p>And we poor it out at the same time on three, ok?</p><p>[Nervous] One…</p><p>Two…</p><p>[Sigh] Three.</p><p>[Optional Sfx: Pouring sounds, followed by an empty glass and bottle placed on the kitchen sink]</p><p>[Shaking] I can’t lie, that took a lot out of me.</p><p>[Embarrassed] Oh, yeah, sorry, my hands just…</p><p>[Nervous] You… want them there?</p><p>[You hold him] Fuck… kiss me!</p><p>[Kissing. This goes on for as long as you like, until]</p><p>Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry, I wasn’t planning on this, I swear, I…</p><p>Yeah, no need to apologize, that’s good.</p><p>It’s just…</p><p>[Uncomfortable] God, this is going to sound so stupid, um…</p><p>I’ve… done… *this*… you know, many times, but… never… </p><p>I’ve always been drunk.</p><p>And I’m fucking scared, ok?</p><p>I just don’t know if I trust my body like this.</p><p>Can you take it… slow with me, at first?</p><p>Yeah… kiss me again… slowly.</p><p>[Kissing. The next lines are said while making out]</p><p>It’s like your touches force my nerves to the outside of my skin…</p><p>Yeah, go slow and… [Gasp] </p><p>Yeah, there, just stay there and…</p><p>Give me your tongue…</p><p>Fuck… </p><p>Can I grab you?</p><p>I love feeling the muscles in your ass like this…</p><p>Ok…</p><p>Take of my shirt, but… slowly…</p><p>Let me… take my hands inside your clothes…</p><p>Yeah, you’re better at dealing with those buttons… [Nervous giggle]</p><p>Fuck, my hands are still shaking…</p><p>And you thought I was joking about showing you my tits, huh? [Giggle]</p><p>Yeah, take it off and… Grab them and [Gasp] Fuck…</p><p>Slide your hand inside my pants…</p><p>Go slow…</p><p>[Moan] Mm god, you feel… so intense…</p><p>Let me take them off for you…</p><p>I… I want you to… lay me down on the kitchen table where the bottle was and…</p><p>Just fucking eat me out, ok?</p><p>Oh god, you’re [You laugh as he picks you up and places you on the table] Oh fuck, how did you get so strong?</p><p>Yeah, pull out that chair and sit right down to eat my pussy now.</p><p>Just… wait a bit before you go for the clit, ok? </p><p>You need to work me up to it.</p><p>Fuck…</p><p>[Moans, gasps and heavy breathing from cunnilingus, and some wet sounds from him fingering you. This goes on through the next lines of dialogue]</p><p>Mm…</p><p>You’re putting my nerves…</p><p>Back where they belong…</p><p>Fuck, I’ve never felt this… safe with my pussy in someone’s mouth…</p><p>Yeah, keep licking and sucking me…</p><p>Don’t let those juices go to waste…</p><p>Fuck…</p><p>[You’re getting more confident]</p><p>Can I take control?</p><p>Hold your tongue out, and let me just… push your face into my clit.</p><p>Let me just forget everything else… while I soak your face and tousle your hair…</p><p>And use your mouth to fucking grind my clit against…</p><p>Fuck, keep making those slurping sounds.</p><p>Let me work on this clit with your tongue out like that…</p><p>Fuck…</p><p>It’s so intense…</p><p>I feel it rising up in me and…</p><p>I’m about to fucking burst inside, like…</p><p>Lick me! </p><p>Now! </p><p>As much as you can! </p><p>Don’t stop! </p><p>Keep going until you… [Improv to orgasm, and then catch your breath for a bit]</p><p>Yeah, lick… lick it all up… good… good boy… fuck…</p><p>[You’ve finally caught your breath] Ok.</p><p>Stay seated like that.</p><p>Let me serve you… </p><p>Just like I served you my pussy for dinner… </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I want to get under this table.</p><p>[You get under the table] That’s right… get your cock out.</p><p>I want to be a good girl for you.</p><p>And I’m good at sucking cock… they say you always perform better sober, right [nervous laugh]</p><p>Let me take you in my mouth.</p><p>[Blowjob sounds, for as long as you want them to go on. The next lines of dialogue are said in between blowjob sounds]</p><p>Do you mind if I touch myself too?</p><p>Fuck, this feels so good… </p><p>[Some wet sounds are added with the blowjob sounds]</p><p>How do you like it, baby?</p><p>Wet…?</p><p>Sloppy…?</p><p>Deep…?</p><p>I’ll give you anything you want.</p><p>I’ll drool…. </p><p>And slobber…. </p><p>And I’ll be as nasty with your cock in my mouth as you need me to be, ok?</p><p>Yeah, tap it on my face and my tongue, whenever you want.</p><p>I love serving your cock like this…</p><p>On my knees, looking up at you like an obedient slave… </p><p>Yeah, use me for anything you dream of.</p><p>Don’t hold back, what else do you need baby?</p><p>Do you need to feel the back of my throat?</p><p>I want that…</p><p>Yeah… take your hand and just… shove it down even deeper.</p><p>Don’t worry, I’ll tap your thigh if I need you to hold back.</p><p>Fuck my mouth…</p><p>[Facefucking sounds. The wet sounds from you touching yourself still go on]</p><p>God, I feel so much more of this sober, in every way.</p><p>Fuck, this is so hot…</p><p>I thought I couldn’t get like this without drinking… </p><p>So slutty… </p><p>So… hungry.</p><p>So sloppy…</p><p>Let me be submissive and take it for you.</p><p>See how pleading my eyes are?</p><p>That’s because they’re begging for more of your cock down my throat.</p><p>Keep using my face…</p><p>Be selfish, it’s ok…</p><p>I can take it all for you.</p><p>Use me…</p><p>[Improv blowjob/facefucking a bit more, until…]</p><p>Fuck, hold on, don’t cum yet, I…</p><p>I *need* to feel this cock inside my pussy, ok?</p><p>No, stay right there.</p><p>Let me get up and [You get up and…] straddle you.</p><p>Slowly… [Moan] taking you in [Moan] Inch… by inch [Moan]…</p><p>Fuck, it’s been long since I felt a cock.</p><p>Way too long…</p><p>Let me ride you.</p><p>[You start riding him, slowly at first, but steadily increasing in speed and intensity]</p><p>You like my tits in your face?</p><p>I want you to suck on them… while I ride your cock…</p><p>Yeah, grab my ass, firmly, like that…</p><p>Give it a smack</p><p>[Smack]</p><p>Fuck, that felt good. Do it again.</p><p>[Smack]</p><p>Mm… I love it.</p><p>Keep sucking my tits… and give me that dick…</p><p>[You’re getting close to orgasm again. He’s not there yet, though]</p><p>Fuck, do you feel the juices dripping onto you?</p><p>I… I touched myself so much, I don’t think I can hold back… [Moan]</p><p>Fuck, I’m about to…</p><p>[Improv to orgasm, but keep riding him after you cum]</p><p>Fuck, I almost pushed you out, huh?</p><p>No, keep going.</p><p>Keep sucking my tits and…</p><p>Oh fuck, you’re…</p><p>[He lifts you up and lays you down on the table, still inside you the whole time]</p><p>Holy shit, you know how to pick up a girl, don’t you?</p><p>Yeah, keep me in place like that.</p><p>Fuck the shit out of my little pussy.</p><p>Take what you want from it.</p><p>I’m your good girl…</p><p>I’ll be so good…</p><p>Fuck me like you mean it, like you want to ruin me!</p><p>Smack my ass again! </p><p>[Smack]</p><p>Oh shit… pound me!</p><p>Oh god, your cock is so fucking good.</p><p>Yeah, fill me up just like that!</p><p>I can tell you’ve fantasized about me like this…</p><p>Don’t worry, I’ll make it all come true, just keep fucking me!</p><p>Are you getting close?</p><p>Oh, fuck, you’re rubbing my clit to, shit, shit, It’s too much, fuck, I can’t, I…</p><p>[Improv to mutual orgasm, then… I think you need some more time to catch your breath]</p><p>[Giggly, high from sex] Oh fuck, those twitches were so hot!</p><p>I guess you could tell from the first time how much I love getting picked up [Giggle]</p><p>You know, that shit they say about a man who can’t dance… total fucking bullshit! [Laughing]</p><p>God, and those ass smacks!</p><p>You know, you could have just told me how good you are at eating pussy, and I would have called you every time I had a bad day [Laugh]</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Well, I wouldn’t put it *that* way, more like…</p><p>[Acting posh] Like, demanding the linguistic service of a dear friend during times of… bodily need? [Laughing]</p><p>[Still high from sex] You know the saddest thing about drinking all the time?</p><p>It’s like, you *think* you have more fun, but… none of that drinking ever allowed me to have… this.</p><p>And now I have it… [Giggle]</p><p>I feel it all… even now… those smaller pleasures from… you going soft and shrinking inside of me.</p><p>[Giggle] You don’t want to pull out, do you?</p><p>Aww, is my pussy just *too* good for you?</p><p>How will you ever keep going with your cock *outside* of it now? [Laughing]</p><p>I guess you’re just going to have to come over here and fuck me again… and again [Giggle]</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Calmer, more collected] You saved me from relapsing.</p><p>I really owe you one.</p><p>[Suddenly laughing again] No, silly, not as in sucking your cock!</p><p>Because I’ll do that for you anyway! [Laughing]</p><p>[Serious again] Just, whenever you need to call someone late at night to come over to your place during an emergency, you know how to reach me.</p><p>Now kiss me more… [Kissing]</p><p>How about… you pick me up again… take me to the bedroom… and we rest up before another round.</p><p>… Because you have no idea how much sober sex I’ve missed out on…</p><p>And I need to compensate for all of it, baby.</p><p>You want that?</p><p>Yeah…</p><p>[Kissing him] Put me in your arms and let me rest…</p><p>Before I put my pussy on your face again [Laughing]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>